


Scared

by Totally_fangirl_1000



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:11:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_fangirl_1000/pseuds/Totally_fangirl_1000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loves Castiel but doesn't want to make a move because how could someone as perfect as Cas ever like someone like Dean?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was born when I was bored and asked one of my friends to help me think of something new to write. I hope you all like it:)

Dean loved Cas. He couldn't deny it no matter how hard he tried. Cas was amazing. His eyes were amazing. His hair was amazing. As far as Dean was concerned, Cas was perfect. It frustrated him because how can somebody as perfect as Cas ever like someone like him. He wished that Cas had just one thing that could prove to Dean that even Angels of the Lord can be flawed. Then maybe he'd have the courage to finally try to hook up with him. As if Dean's prayers had been answered, Dean found a flaw.   
It began while Dean was in a crappy motel with Castiel, they were both waiting for Sam to get back. Then Dean heard Cas scream. He jumped up and prepared for anything because Angels of the Lord don't just scream for no reason. Then Dean relaxed a bit when he saw what it was that had scared Castiel.   
"Seriously Cas, a spider? You're an angel and you're afraid of a spider? I thought the apocalypse had begun or something."  
Cas was currently staring in horror at the small innocent spider that was making it's way across the table. "Kill it." Cas demanded.   
Dean was enjoying this. He had finally found a flaw and he intended to not let it go that easy. "C'mon Cas, it's just a spider." He said, teasing him.   
"I do not care what it is. I want you to kill it."  
"So, you're afraid of spiders then, Cas."  
Castiel looked very unamused by Dean's teasing and demanded, once again, that Dean kill it. As much as Dean wanted to continue messing with him, he stopped and killed the spider with a book. "Better?" he asked.   
"Thank you, Dean." Cas said as he hugged him with thanks. Since no one was there, Dean made no move to remind Cas of personal space and allowed himself to enjoy it. He hugged back for a while too. When Cas pulled away, Dean longed for him again. With his newfound confidence that even angels were afraid of something, he quickly moved in towards Cas, put his arms lovingly around Castiel's neck and kissed him. When he pulled away, Cas didn't say anything. He started getting worried. What if, he had just ruined the friendship that they had. Then, all of a sudden, Cas kissed him back. They kissed for as long as they could before Dean needed to breathe. They pulled away just as Sam walked into the motel. Sam looked at them weirdly before saying, "It's about time. I was beginning to think I had to lock you two in a closet together." He took another glance at the both of them before continuing with, "I'll just give you two some space." then he left the motel room went to the bar across the street. Dean and Cas immediately went back to kissing each other and soon enough, one thing lead to another and Dean woke up the next morning to hear Sam say, "Oh, God! I did not need to see that, couldn't you have at least put on some pants when you got up, Cas?"  
Dean smiled to himself and thought about the small event that had started it all. Who knew spiders could be so helpful?


End file.
